


Я на твоей стороне

by Asuka_The_Sparrow



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuka_The_Sparrow/pseuds/Asuka_The_Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон DLC Vergil's Downfall. Раздвоение личности как оно есть. Вергилий подчинился контролю своей демонической сущности, в то время как его двойник олицетворяет собой ангельскую. И одна половина всегда будет нуждаться в другой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я на твоей стороне

Хорошо ничего не чувствовать. Нет ни боли, ни сожалений. Нет даже обиды или ярости.

Кто бы мог подумать, что бессердечие может оказать такую услугу? 

Но остатки чувств все еще сохранялись глубоко внутри. И они постоянно давали о себе знать — на душе словно кошки скребли, стоило вспомнить о том, что предшествовало так и не состоявшейся смерти. Потеря, предательство, разрушенные надежды — и, как апофеоз, невероятная, оглушающая рассудок боль в сердце.

Как можно было такое допустить? Как можно было позволить чувствам к брату взять верх над рассудком? Хотя в этом они оба, пожалуй, были похожи — разве что Вергилий умел думать. Взвешивать. Оценивать ситуацию с нейтральной точки зрения. Но он был небезупречен, раз уж на радостях позволил эмоциям овладеть собой — и это во многом определило его судьбу.

Теперь же он был спокоен, позволив темноте вокруг обнять себя. Но когда Вергилия вновь посещали мысли обо всем произошедшем, хотелось сжаться и спрятаться. В эти моменты темнота вокруг расступалась, вновь выбрасывая его в реальный мир, полный агонии, ненависти и боли.

Вергилий не хотел видеть чужие страдания. Они напоминали ему о его собственных, возвращая в сердце боль, которую он так тщетно пытался забыть. И, словно напоминание о том, что когда-то Вергилий умел чувствовать, по щекам сами собой начинали течь слезы.

Но каждый раз, подобно пробуждению от кошмара, рядом возникал тот, кто поддерживал Вергилия одним своим присутствием, любым жестом или взглядом. Ему хотелось довериться — ведь это был тот самый старший брат, о котором Вергилий так долго мечтал. Сильный, могущественный, способный поставить на колени полчища демонов одним своим взглядом — да, это именно тот человек, на которого можно было рассчитывать.

— Этот мир для тебя слишком жесток. Я сам все сделаю.

После этих слов Вергилий окончательно убедился в том, что близнецу — не брату, а его собственной лучшей половине — можно доверять. Но при всем этом Вергилию не хотелось оставаться в стороне — в бою сила важна, но ее разумное применение еще важнее. А уж в этом ему не было равных.

— Мы сделаем это вместе, — ответил он, вставая рядом со своим близнецом, темная аура которого приятно согревала сердце. Сердце, стучавшее одно на двоих.

И пусть Вергилий теперь мог лишь тенью следовать за своим спасителем, ему на это было плевать. Пока он — они — сражался, боль отступала, исчезала, наполняя душу детским восторгом.  
Большего тени Вергилия и не было нужно.

* * *

Он ранен.  
Этот факт был настолько невероятен, что просто не укладывался в голове. Столь могущественное создание, нефилим, повелевающий сотнями демонов, искусный воин — и ранен? Абсурд, нелепица. Такого просто не может быть.

Но это было: Вергилий морщился, держась за раненый бок, и сквозь пальцы сочилась темная как смола кровь. Рана была серьезной, но Вергилий держался прямо, ожидая, когда способность к регенерации начнет действовать. 

Он продолжал идти, но рана не спешила затягиваться. Наоборот: чем дальше Вергилий ступал по безлюдному разрушенному городу, тем медленнее становились его шаги. В конце концов, он остановился и сполз по стене одного из домов.

Рана оказалась серьезнее, чем Вергилий мог предположить. Все же он здорово недооценил ангелов, которых хлебом не корми, дай захватить побольше человеческих душ, освободившихся от власти демонов. Кто бы мог подумать, что за столь долгий срок ангелы смогут так укрепить свои силы?

Так или иначе, ему здорово досталось, и если сейчас ничего не предпринять, то станет только хуже.  
Тень возникла перед Вергилием сама собой. Он лишь отвернулся:

— Я справлюсь.

Тень его не послушала — села рядом на колени и положила ладонь на окровавленную руку Вергилия, мягко отодвигая ее.

— Сказал же — справлюсь! — рыкнул он, пытаясь отстраниться. Но тело ослабело настолько, что Вергилий даже приподняться не смог — кулем рухнул на землю. Перед глазами заплясали точки.

Осторожные крепкие руки — его собственные руки — аккуратно обняли его и усадили так, чтобы Вергилий смог прислониться спиной к стене. У него даже не осталось сил на то, чтобы сопротивляться — он мог лишь принимать происходящее как данность.

Тень уже убрала его руку от раны, чтобы положить на нее свою ладонь. Холод скользнул по телу вместе с оглушающей болью, и Вергилий сцепил зубы.

— Доверься мне, — услышал он свой собственный шепот, слетающий с губ тени. — Я не могу потерять тебя.

Боль медленно угасала, и Вергилий увидел, как рана на боку начинает затягиваться. Он поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с сосредоточенным взглядом двойника.

— Боишься исчезнуть? — спросил Вергилий, найдя в себе силы слегка улыбнуться.

Тень покачала головой:  
— Боюсь за тебя. Ты мне нужен.

Ангельская натура… Эта часть его души могла залечивать раны с феноменальной скоростью, но у нее был изъян — чувства. Точнее, их остатки. Боязливый, зажатый, жаждущий поддержки — нет, не таким он хотел быть. Вергилий знал, к чему приводят чувства — и не хотел повторять своей ошибки.

Но все же слова тени вызывали в нем странные ощущения — далекие и потому практически забытые. Хотелось протянуть руку к лицу двойника, проверить — настоящий ли он, или всего лишь воображаемый друг, как в детстве.

Все-таки Вергилий не выдержал — поднял руку и провел окровавленными пальцами по щеке тени. На его удивление, кожа двойника была чуть прохладной и мягкой, а его слеза смешалась с кровавым следом, оставляемым пальцами Вергилия.

— Ты мне нужен, — повторила тень.

Вергилий не мог с этим не согласиться. Он и сам нуждался в тени — не только как в боевом товарище, способном быстро и ловко уничтожить любого противника. Не только как в сообразительном двойнике, словам которого с легкостью верил любой человек. И не только ради быстрой регенерации.

Вергилию были нужны верность, присутствие, прикосновение того, кто безропотно последует за ним. Кто никогда не предаст и не бросит его. 

Ему нужно быть нужным. Хотя бы для своей тени. Остальное не столь существенно, как кажется на первый взгляд.

И прохладная рука двойника, накрывшая окровавленную ладонь Вергилия, была лучшим тому доказательством.


End file.
